


Holiday Mayhem

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Secret Santa back in 2010. Stephen and Lester have a holiday away from the ARC, with added kids and creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerry-Louise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kerry-Louise).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta. 
> 
> Uses some ideas from Kerry-Louise's fic "Boy Toys"

I sighed softly as I shut the bathroom door and turned to face my lover. I still felt guilty when I looked at Stephen, even though he'd told me more than once not to. “I know this isn't what we planned...”

Stephen smiled and kissed me, his hand stroking down my back to squeeze my arse. “And I've told you it's not your fault.”

“Whose is it then?” I sighed again at my harsh tone and cursed myself for a fool. This wasn't Stephen's fault and I shouldn't take it out on him. Not after all he'd done for me. “I'm sorry, Stephen. I didn't...”

Stephen shut me up with a kiss again. He had grown rather fond of stopping me like that and I had grown equally fond of him doing it. “Christmas with you is all I want, James. It's all I've wanted for months.” He pressed another soft kiss against my lips. “Having your children join us will just make it more... Christmassy.”

“Stephen...” I began but he pressed his fingers against my lips. 

“I mean it, James. Family is important to me.” Stephen dropped his gaze for a moment. “I never had a proper family Christmas, it'll be nice to have one now.”

“You...” I sighed as he cut me off again. Pulling back slightly, I groused. “Are you going to let me finish a sentence?”

Stephen grinned. “I think I just did.”

I couldn't help rolling my eyes at that comment but made it up to my lover by kissing him hard and demanding. Stephen returned the kiss with equal force as his hands roamed across my skin.

We soon ended up on the bed, kissing and caressing as our bodies entwined. I groaned as his fingers breached me and carefully stretched me. He was gentle as he took me, making sure that I enjoyed our coupling as much as he did. It made our lovemaking all the more special as he gave me as much as he took from me. I still wasn't used to a considerate lover who didn't just take what he wanted. Certainly in the last few years of our marriage, Katherine had only been interested in her own pleasure.

Stephen's nuzzling against my neck distracted my thoughts. “Stop worrying and go to sleep, James. We'll have a wonderful time.”

I sighed softly as I snuggled against him. I just hoped that he was right. That my children would accept Stephen, but I couldn't help the nagging feeling that Katherine would have done her best to prejudice them against my lover.

***

I found myself pacing restlessly as I waited for my children's plane to land. I hadn't been able to settle to anything all day and now, with the plane delayed, I was growing even more agitated. I was half-surprised that Stephen hadn't left me to my bad mood, especially when I had taken it out on him. Instead he had kissed me and made passionate love to me before looking after me. Once again confirming just how lucky I was to have him in my life.

Just as I was about to demand answers from the check-in desk, Stephen grabbed me. “The plane's landed at gate 3.”

***

By the time we had returned to the apartment and shared a quick meal, it was getting dark and the children were falling asleep. I settled them into their beds and told the boys a bedtime story, before kissing them goodnight.

Stephen wrapped his arms around me as I stepped into our room. “OK, love?”

I leaned into his embrace, “Sorry...”

Once again Stephen silenced my apology with a kiss. “Don't. It's not your fault, remember.”

I smiled and returned his kiss. “I'll try.” I sighed softly. “I am sorry I spoiled today.”

“You didn't.” Stephen kissed me softly. “Come on, time for bed. I have a feeling we'll be up early tomorrow.”

***

The next morning I woke to the sound of Stephen pulling the blinds open. Sunlight hit my face and I mumbled something even I couldn't decipher as I put an arm up to shield my eyes. The smell of fresh coffee served to wake me somewhat but I was quite happy to stay where I was with Stephen's arms wrapped around my waist and his firm chest pressed against my back... Wait, if Stephen was still in bed with me, then who...?

“Morning, dad.”

I sat up in bed before I was fully awake, only just remembering to make sure me and Stephen were still concealed by the covers as I stared at my smirking thirteen-year-old daughter.

“Charli? Wha...?”

“Don't worry, dad. I'll leave you two to get up. Wills and Tom are up and ready to eat breakfast before a thrilling day of exploring.”

I smiled at her sarcasm. She didn't enjoy the 'great outdoors' any more than I did.

***

I smiled as I watched my two seven year-olds run ahead of us, too eager to explore to remain walking with their father. The terrible twins called over their shoulder for Stephen whenever they found some interesting plant or animal for him to tell them about. My smile grew at their acceptance of Stephen in my - in our - lives. Both my boys had expressed an interest in being David Attenborough when they were older. Stephen's knowledge about wildlife and his willingness to answer whatever questions they asked had broken through the initial and obvious reluctance my boys had expressed on meeting him last night. Equally obviously my ex-wife's doing. After all, she'd tried to ruin my first Christmas with Stephen so she could enjoy her own intimate Christmas for two. Why couldn't Katherine be happy for me? She expected me to be happy about that wanker of her's, 'Eric, sweetheart'.

I was so deep in thought that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Only Stephen's quick reflexes kept me from taking an undignified tumble when I stumbled on the uneven ground. He grinned in amusement at me as he linked his arm through mine. I couldn't help tensing when I realised Charli was watching us, only relaxing when she gave me a thumbs up and a cheeky grin before skipping off after her brothers. I suppose I shouldn't have worried about her reaction, she had caught me and Stephen snuggling in bed only this morning. But still, she was my daughter.

***

After a light lunch I allowed the children to drag me down to the pool. Not that I was going to swim, partly as it was too nice a day to be energetic in the water and partly as a wet Stephen clad only in his swimming shorts would have a certain effect on me. One I certainly didn't want my children to see.

Instead, I made sure the children were smothered in water-resistant sunscreen and then found a sun-lounger with an unobstructed view of the pool. One strategically positioned tee-shirt later and I was prepared to spend my afternoon in more-or-less tranquillity.

I should have known better than to tempt fate. It had, after all, dumped an annoying Scottish madman on me – although, he had come with Stephen, so fate obviously had a soft spot for me.

Not long after I was settled, comfortable and half-dozing in the sun, one of our fellow holiday makers appeared with a shrill voice and strident demands. I cracked open one sunglass-concealed eye and then hurriedly closed it. Good God, mutton dressed as lamb didn't do her justice.

I tried to ignore her but she was determined to talk to me. I was half-tempted to jump in the pool to escape her, consequences be damned, when she let out an ear-piercing shriek. I would have continued in my attempt except for Stephen's “Oh fuck.”

“Stephen!” I barked before my heart skipped several beats as I stared at the shattered glass spinning in the air only a few yards away. I forgot that my children where present for a moment at that sight. “Fuck!”

A bloody anomaly.

Just what I needed when I was on holiday with my children and lover.

Without a weapon between us and with the rest of the team back home in England.

Tearing my gaze from the anomaly, I searched for my children, breathing a sigh of relief when I found them still in the pool, although the expressions of amazement on their faces didn't bode well. “Out and indoors.” When they just looked at me, I raised an eyebrow. “Now!” I was somewhat mollified when they obeyed, although not by much. Who knew what creatures might charge out to make my life hell? Why couldn't something soft and fluffy come through these things? Something cute and harmless?

My children at least out of immediate danger, I turned my attention back to the anomaly. Although the appearance of a dripping wet Stephen beside me was bloody distracting. I found myself watching a drop of water run down his chest and only just refrained myself from leaning over to lick it. Now was not the time or place for that.

A shrill scream brought my attention back to the moment and the vulgar woman flailing about and shrieking for help. For a moment I wondered what was happening and then something roughly rat-sized leapt from her head and darted off. Stephen made a dive for it, but it evaded his clutches and he ended up face down in the dirt.

“Are you all right?” I asked as I helped him to his feet and tried not to smile at him, even with dirt caking his body and face he looked absolutely delicious.

Although Stephen nodded, the woman's strident tones soon had me wincing internally and only my long years of government service allowed me to remain unruffled. “Well, I'm not! That horrible thing attacked me.”

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. When that didn't work I tried it again in French and then Russian. Fate must hate me, I decided, as that creature was just what I'd asked for.

“Well?” The woman demanded again.

Stephen became my hero then as he bravely leapt in front of me and dealt with the woman. I could have kissed him, but that might have set that woman off again. I half-listened to him spinning some tale as I tried to think what we should do. Calling home for backup just wasn't an option.

I closed my eyes briefly and gathered my wits. Right, first things first: get rid of the woman and then try to catch the creature and return it home with all haste. It was then that I heard an angry chittering from the shrubs around the pool. I soon spied the - on closer examination - vaguely squirrel-like creature and made a somewhat precipitous dive for it. For my troubles I got a chuckle from Stephen and a gazed elbow. Spitting dirt from my mouth, I soon located the creature that I'd missed. I blinked as it looked as if it wanted to shake a furious paw at me. I shook my head, wondering if I'd knocked it, but when I looked back the damn creature had scarpered.

The woman screamed again and I rolled over to see several more of the bloody things dash out of the anomaly and into the shrubs. I groaned and collapsed back into the dirt. Stephen made an attempt to grab one of them, but had to duck as the woman swung her bag around and nearly brained him. I took great pleasure at ordering her back to her room or I'd have her arrested. There'd be hell to pay later, but Claudia could deal with that. I was on holiday. At least, I was supposed to be on one.

Stephen leaned over and pulled me to my feet, his hands quickly checking me for any injury. “Right, let's get changed into suitable creature-hunting clothes and clean that scrape. We need to send them back”

“Really? I thought we could throw them a party.”

Stephen smiled and leant in to kiss me, soft but needy. “I think they're Purgatorius.”

“Pur...” I sighed again, maybe fate did have it in for me after all. “Great, I can't even go on holiday without it turning into my own private purgatory.”

Stephen smiled as he tugged me towards our apartment, “I'm sure it's not personal.”

***

I had to spend several infuriating minutes arguing with the management, with that damned woman chipping in, before I'd just had enough and used my Home Office credentials. Something else Claudia could deal with. Once I got back home, I was taking another holiday to get over this one. Although for that one I planned to stay in the safety of my own flat with only Stephen for company.

Striding back to the pool to lend Stephen a hand, I winced as I watched him dive for one of the little blighters. What happened next almost seemed to occur in slow motion. I saw him successfully grab the creature, but he over balanced when his foot became tangled in the leg of one of the sun-loungers. His arms wind-milled as he tried unsuccessfully to retain his footing and then both he and the creature ended up with an impromptu soak.

Stephen kicked back to the surface and gasped for air, but in the shock of finding himself swimming he had lost his grip on the creature. It quickly scrambled out of the pool and started to dart into the bushes. I made another somewhat mad dive after it – obviously not learning from my first attempt – and once more ended up with a face full of dirt. Although this time I also earned myself a bitten thumb.

The creature chittered angrily at me and, once again, I could have sworn it shook its paw at me. This was turning into a disaster.

We must have made a good-looking couple as we staggered back to our room – I was dishevelled and bleeding from my new war wound and Stephen was soaking wet. I was sure of it when I saw my children’s faces.

“Right.” Stephen calmly took charge. “Charli, boys. Your dad and I are going to change, then I'm taking him to the hospital.” My children looked worriedly at my bleeding thumb. “While we're gone, find some nets or something to catch them with, and something to put them in.”

“OK.” Charli nodded before carefully hugging me. She shot a glare at Stephen and added. “Look after dad.” The words 'or else' were almost tangible.

***

Arriving back from the hospital, I was just about ready to give up, especially on creatures that laughed at me and my attempts to capture them. My thumb throbbed and my arse was sore. Why the hell the doctor had had to give me a rabies shot was beyond me.

Stephen's lips twitched as he glanced at me, although he looked contrite when I glared at him. His hand slid around me neck as he pulled me against him. I opened my mouth and we shared a very nice kiss, our tongues entwining as our hands reached for each other. It would have become far more except for the snigger we both heard.

Charli's voice brought me back to my senses. “If you have finally finished, we've got nets and baskets to catch the creatures.” She smiled sweetly at me, but I didn't buy that look for a minute.

“What's gone wrong?”

“Wrong? Nothing, dad.”

“Charli?”

She sighed, “The twins have their hearts set on keeping one of them.”

Just what I needed now. It would be hard to convince them that one of those damnable creatures would not be a suitable choice for a pet. No seven-year old liked to be told 'no'. I remembered as a child that I'd never taken well to that.

I didn't care that I was sitting in a car with my lover or that my daughter was watching me. I just leant forward and began to hit my head on the dashboard. At least I did until Stephen dragged me back and into his arms, his lips soft as he kissed and nuzzled against my skin.

“Right. I'll leave you to it.” Charli paused as she looked at me, and then obviously decided to have pity on me. “I'll tell them no for you, dad.” She shot a meaningful look at Stephen as she left us alone.

I sighed deeply and just relaxed against Stephen. I wasn't paid nearly enough for this mess.

“I'll make it up to you later, James.” Stephen's warm breath had my cock twitching and I felt him smile against the back of my neck. “Why don't you go up to our room and rest? I'll be fine catching the creatures and sending them home by myself.”

As much as that sounded like heaven, I wasn't one to shirk my duties. “ **We** will catch them and send them home. Together.”

“James...”

“No, Stephen. This is my job as much as it's yours. More, even.” Although I wasn't enjoying the thought of more bitten thumbs... or worse.

***

I shifted my grip on the net's handle as I mentally prepared myself for the disaster I knew was about to occur. Chasing little monsters around the hotel and making a fool of myself in front of everyone, including my children, wasn't high on my list of things to do.

I was somewhat cheered by the thick gardening gloves Stephen had given me, even if they were brilliant orange. Although, they were a damned sight better than the lurid green pair he was wearing. At least I wouldn't be receiving any more bitten thumbs.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded at Stephen. “Right. Let's get this disaster started.”

Stephen squeezed my arm. “We'll be fine, James.” He turned around to the terrible twins as if mustering his troops. “Ready?”

My two boys looked so proud as they stood to attention. They also looked far too eager to start the hunt. “Stephen!”

My lover met my eyes before pulling me into a kiss. The sound of my boys mock-gagging had Stephen rolling his eyes. “I'll look after them, James. I promise.”

I trusted Stephen with my life, I knew I could trust him with the lives of my children. Although Katherine might very well kill me if she ever learned about it.

Staring after them as Stephen began his hunt, I was only brought back to the moment by Charli's hand on my arm and her, “They'll be fine, dad.” From the protective way she looked at me, I knew Charli had organised who went with whom. She obviously felt the need to look after me and I wasn't sure whether to be worried that she felt the need to do so or pleased that she cared about my safety. “Come on, dad.”

I nodded and smiled at her in a far more confident way that I felt. I hefted my net as I set off on my own hunt. Charli followed close behind me, carrying a wicker basket she had liberated from somewhere. I had already decided I didn't want to know where she had found it.

***

I made a dive for another squirrel-from-hell and managed to pin it to the floor. I was extremely happy about the gloves when it wiggled in my grip and bit hard into my covered hand. Being bitten once was more than enough for me.

As I heard a terrible clatter and yelling from the direction of the kitchen, I swiftly dumped the damned creature into the basket; although I almost lost the glove in the process when it was reluctant to let go. Charli swiftly closed it before it or any of its compatriots could take the opportunity to escape.

Running through the kitchen doors, I skidded to a sudden stop at the sight within. The kitchen was a mess with food and cooking utensils all over the place. Stephen's fluent cursing drew my attention to him and I swallowed. He was white-faced and it was clear to see why. A large, very sharp-looking blade was embedded between his spread legs, quivering far too close to his family jewels for my peace of mind.

Stephen's swearing served to calm my worries somewhat as I doubted he'd be cursing like that if he'd suffered any injury. I still pulled him to his feet to check for myself. Making sure my back was turned to the splutteringly apologetic chef who had thrown the knife, and especially to my children, I slid down Stephen's zip and had a quick feel. I smiled as I found everything in one piece and leaned in for a quick kiss as I zipped him back up. “All present and correct, love.”

“Good. That was too fucking close.”

Stephen's voice was still a little shaky and I didn't blame him, but that didn't excuse him swearing in front of my children. “Stephen!”

“I'm sorry.” He took a deep breath before nodding to Charli's basket. “How many?”

I quirked a questioning eyebrow at Charli. I'd lost count in the numerous fruitless dives and collisions with furniture I had experienced.

“Five, dad.”

“Right, added to my six that makes 11.” Stephen grinned, “I think there's one more to go.”

***

That last creature led us on a merry chase through the hotel. It was a regular Houdini with its ability to avoid capture. At one point Stephen and I came close to collision as we both dived on it. Its chittering sounded far too amused to my ears. In the end it was captured by Charli who pinned it under an upturned bin.

Stephen grinned as he helped transfer it into one of the baskets. Meanwhile I just lay in a sprawl on the floor and nursed my sore elbow.

***

My boys looked longingly as Stephen and I took the baskets and headed for the anomaly. My heart contracted painfully as their lower lips wobbled. I sighed as I left the baskets with Stephen and dropped to my knees and pulled them into a hug. “Wills, Tom. We have to send them home.” I paused as I searched for inspiration, smiling softly as I found it in front of me. “They have a family that they'd miss if you kept them.”

“We'd look after it, dad. It wouldn't be lonely.”

I gave a mental sigh. “And their family would miss them too, Wills.”

Tom surreptitiously wiped a tear from his eyes. “They'd be sad?” When I nodded, he took a deep breath and looked at his brother. “We don't want them to be sad. Can we say bye-bye?”

I nodded again and held their hands as we walked over to the baskets. Both boys were very brave as they said goodbye, but I knew they were upset when they flew into Charli's arms. My heart clenched at the pain I was causing my children, even if I had no choice in the matter. The boys had been pestering me for a pet for months now. Maybe I should have a word with Katherine when we got back home. But I doubted that she'd want a pet in her well-ordered house. Although... if I implied I was thinking of getting one for the boys, she might buy one in her game of one-upmanship. Long years in the civil service had made me Machiavellian when it suited my purposes. Besides which, my ex-marital home covered in fur and God knows what else suited me far better than my own flat in that state.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Stephen's urgent voice calling my name. Ah yes, unless I really did want a group of these bloody hell beasts as pets, I really should get them back through the anomaly.

As I followed Stephen through the anomaly I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my back. I never got used to being able to walk from one period of time to another.

The warmth and sounds of a tropical jungle surrounded us. The calls of creatures I didn't want to meet filled the air. I could see Stephen wanted to explore, but the anomaly had already been open for several hours. I, for one, didn't want to be trapped here. No matter how enticing it looked. “Let's get this over with.”

The creatures bolted into the trees as soon as we opened the baskets were opened. Although, as I took one last look around, I spotted one with its paw raised as if to shake it at me.

“James?”

Stephen held his hand out to me and I couldn't help smiling as I wrapped an arm around him as we walked home.

***

I sighed softly as I managed to settle both boys into their beds and told them a story. Not only were they still excited about today's adventure, but about what tomorrow might bring.

At least with the boys any talk of creatures and my undignified chasing about after them, not to mention sparkly holes, could be put down to their active imaginations. Charli, however, would be a different matter.

I knocked quietly on her door. “Charli?”

“Come in, dad.”

I entered and smiled, reminded once more that she was still my little girl when she stretched out her arms in a silent request for a hug. I gently kissed the top of her head as I held her tight.

“I won't tell, dad.” When I pulled free of her arms and quirked an eyebrow at her, she added, “You're worried that this will get out. I heard you threatening that woman.”

My eyebrow arched higher. Oh, I hadn't realised she'd heard that. “Ah.”

“This is your job, isn't it? What you wouldn't tell mum about?”

I couldn't lie to her, not to my Charli, so I just nodded.

“And sometimes what comes through isn't soft and fluffy?”

I snorted at that. “No, sometimes it's big and scary.” I looked at my sore thumb. “Not that these were harmless.”

Charli pulled me against her and kissed my cheek. “I won't tell, dad. And I won't let the boys tell either.”

I smiled. “Thanks, Charli. I...”

“I love you, dad.”

I blinked back tears as I kissed her goodnight. “I love you, Charli. Sleep tight.”

***

I shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed, my entire body aching from the day's events. As I waited for Stephen to join me, I allowed my mind to wander as I drifted in and out of sleep.

Even after the months we had been together, I still found it difficult to believe that Stephen would want to be with someone like me. It was just as well he had made the first move, for I would never have. I suppose I should have been grateful to Katherine for prompting Stephen to kiss me. I smiled sleepily as I remembered the expression on her face when her little plan backfired so spectacularly.

I still recalled every moment of the pleasant meal I had shared with Stephen, ending with a tender kiss. We hadn't gone any further than that for several dates. Taking it slow, me because I believed he'd realise it was all a mistake, Stephen because he hadn't wanted to spook me.

I felt my cock twitch and begin to fill as I remembered how attentive Stephen had been our first time. Katherine had never liked blowjobs and she would have been horrified at what pleasurable uses Stephen could put his tongue to.

Stephen cleared his throat. I looked up at him and my own throat went dry. He looked so good. So hot. So mine. He was towelling his hair dry, but my attention wasn't on that towel. Another one was wrapped haphazardly around his hips and it looked as if it would slip free any moment. I found myself wishing it would.

He smiled at me as he crawled up the bed to kiss me. Our tongues met and twirled. I groaned as one of his hands cupped me, my hips bucking upwards into his touch.

I pulled free of Stephen's intoxicating lips as I remembered where we were and that my children were now only just down the hall. “No, Stephen.”

Stephen nuzzled against my neck. “I'm pretty sure your children know what two men in a relationship get up to.”

“What!” I couldn't believe that. Well, I suppose I had kissed Stephen in front of the children. Oh, and the grope – but that had been for medical reasons. But...

“Charli does anyway. She said, and I quote, 'Dad's bloody lucky to have a hunk like you to shag'.”

“Bloody hell.” My little girl was growing up fast.

I was too stunned by that revelation that I didn't resist when Stephen resumed licking and nuzzling me, kissing every scrape and gaze and cut I'd gained today. It felt so good.

I stroked a hand over his back and down to his lovely firm arse to fondle it through the towel that he was somehow still wearing. I decided it was time to feel Stephen skin to skin and reached down to unwrap him. Unfortunately, I had forgotten about my injured hand and gasped as pain flared up my arm when I jarred it. 

Stephen gently grasped my wrist and kissed the palm of my hand, before taking his hair towel and carefully binding that hand to the bedpost. “Don't want you to hurt it when you get carried away.”

I didn't argue as I was too busy looking at him as he slowly opened the other towel to reveal his perfect naked body. My eyes followed a trail of hair downwards to his lovely, thick cock that always filled me so completely. It grew harder under my gaze and I wondered what exactly he planned to do next.

Stephen just grinned at me as he returned to licking, kissing and nuzzling his way to my leaking cock. His mouth was wet heaven as he surrounded me and swallowed me whole. I bit back a cry as I tried to thrust into his mouth, his hands on my hips the only thing holding me still as I trembled beneath him.

I groaned and bucked upwards, seeking that warmth when he removed his talented mouth from me. I quirked an eyebrow and then sighed as he straddled my hips and sank down on me. The constricting heat around my cock felt wonderful. I groaned again as he squeezed around me, rising up and down as he rode me. My free hand roamed over his back and arse, before I brought it around to jerk off the heavy cock that bobbed so enticingly in front of me. It didn't take long for Stephen to gasp and come, or for me to follow him when he clamped down hard on my cock.

It took a few moments for us to disentangle ourselves and settle down for the night. As sleep beckoned, I hoped that tomorrow wouldn't be as exciting as today. I doubted if I'd survive it if it was.

I groaned as I recalled what day tomorrow was. No wonder the boys had been excited. I wondered if I'd survive it anyway, even without anomalies. The children would be in far too early and be far too exuberant. They always were on Christmas Day.


End file.
